


How to Relax (with Some Help from Your Wife and Stepson)

by Fabrisse



Series: How to... [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Relax (with Some Help from Your Wife and Stepson)

**Author's Note:**

> There are many discussions of Kurt and Blaine, but they don't actually appear in this story.

When the commercial came on, Burt got up to get himself a snack. "Hey Finn, what was the name of that restaurant Kurt mentioned?"

"The one in Cleveland? I don't know. Maybe Sergio's."

"Yeah, that sounds right."

"Why?"

Burt shrugged as he sat back down, "I thought I'd look it up on the internet later. See what kind of cuisine Kurt'll be experimenting with."

Finn grinned. "He's come up with some pretty good things from his restaurant adventures."

"And in heart healthy versions." Burt didn't know whether to roll his eyes or smile at Kurt's efforts.

The game came back on.

***   
Burt went online after the game to see how soon they were going to fire OSU's coach. Seriously, after that game, he was pretty sure McKinley could beat them. While he was there, he looked up Sergio's in Cleveland and found there were two. One was downtown, and the other was near the museums on University Circle and part of a hotel.

A creeping suspicion came over him, and he picked up the phone to dial the hotel's number. "Hi, front desk, please." After a short hold with classical music playing, someone answered and Burt asked, "Did a Blaine Anderson or a Kurt Hummel check-in today? Blaine Anderson. Thank you. No. No message."

Burt ended the call and sat back in his chair for a moment. He could feel the anger building. He finally stood up and stamped to the coat closet, grabbing what he could before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

Carole was standing at the foot of the stairs, and Finn was blocking the front door.

"Out of the way."

"No." Finn stood in front of the door. "You're the one who told me that people who drive when they're too emotional are as bad as people who drive when they're drunk. They don't pay attention and end up in crashes."

Burt stared at him, and Carole put her hand on her husband's arm.

"Burt, maybe you could explain to me why you're storming around?" she asked.

"That kid has taken my son to a hotel."

Carole took a deep breath and said, "Well, then, you're just going to have to wait an hour before you go and get him."

Burt looked at her. "An hour?"

"If I'm going to spray paint your shotgun white, it will take at least an hour to dry. You know Kurt's going to want a traditional wedding."

Burt stared at her and gave a short laugh. "All right, you both have a point. I'll call the hotel and tell them to come back right away. Then I'll ground Kurt until he's gotten his Ph.D. in something."

Finn asked, "What kind of hotel?"

Burt seemed puzzled and his mother asked, "What do you mean?"

"Is it nice?"

"It seems to be from the website." Burt didn't really understand why Finn was asking. He noticed that Finn still hadn't stepped away from the door.

Carole kissed his cheek. "I know Kurt's young…"

"He's only seventeen," Burt said.

Carole looked at him. "How old were you?"

"What?"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity, Burt Hummel?"

He glanced at Finn, but Carole just stood patiently waiting. "Fifteen. But it was a different time. Different circumstances. I was stupid."

Carole said, "I was sixteen, and I thought it was the only way to keep the boy of my dreams. I was wrong. My point is Kurt's older than we were and, you're right, the circumstances are completely different."

Finn said, "They're in love. I think of all the people I know at school -- football, glee club -- and, I don't know, maybe Mike and Tina -- but I don't think any of them will be able to look back like you and Mom are now and say 'I was in love with the first person I slept with.' I mean, you found out they were at a hotel because Blaine used his real name, right?"

"Right," Burt said.

"And, like, I didn't even _like_ the girl I was with, and we went to a place that was kind of sleazy and I said my name was Jon Jones because I've always liked the Martian Manhunter, but…" He saw his Mom looking at him, seriously.

She said, "When?"

Finn hung his head. "Nearly two years ago."

"So it wasn't Quinn or Rachel?"

Finn shook his head tightly. "Quinn and I … when we got back together… she said I should have been her first, but… We were safe."

"After giving birth, I'm sure she's careful. Was that also at a motel?"

Finn's eyes darted up the stairs. He said, "No."

"We'll talk about this later," Carole said.

Burt had watched the back and forth and put his hand around his wife's waist. "They're growing up." He turned to Finn. "What were you trying to say about Kurt and Blaine?"

"I don't know if they'll be married or make it through college, but they seem to have a really good shot. They like each other. That's not right." He thought for a moment. "They respect each other. They'll tease, but it's never mean. They don't have to have lots of big public kisses, not just 'cause someone might beat the crap out of them, but because it's all there in everything they do. They're in love. And it just feels like someone I know should be able to say it about their first time."

Burt nodded. "I have one more question for you and then I want to talk to your mother alone for a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Did Kurt know what you were doing with Quinn here?"

Finn sighed. "He never asked, but he never knocked on the door either. He's not close to Quinn. I mean, he'd probably know right away with Rachel because they're friends now, but no, he never knew."

"Go to your room, Finn." Carole said the words quietly.

"Sure, Mom."

Carole said, "Take off your jacket, Burt, please."

He did, and they went into the living room.

They sat next to each other on the sofa, holding hands.

Burt said, "They're not adults."

Carole said, "They're not kids either." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We need to come up with a rule that will apply equally to Finn and Kurt. Finn will be eighteen in March. Kurt's eighteen a few months later."

"Do you think they're in love?"

Carole thought for a moment. "Blaine will spend time with all of us, not just Kurt. He feels like part of the family, so I think maybe they are in love. Does that sound weird?"

"No. Kurt's felt bigger than Lima, bigger than Ohio even, for a long time. But I think Blaine is too."

"I can't say they'll still be together when college is over, but, like Finn said, they've got a shot at it."

Burt kissed her. "You raised a good son."

"So did you."

Burt said, "I know Kurt usually fixes Sunday dinner, but would you mind doing it tomorrow? Maybe a little earlier than usual?"

"Sure. I can roast a chicken with the best of them."

"With spinach and mashed potatoes?"

Carole said, "I'll do the mashed potatoes the way Kurt taught me, so they're low fat, but yes."

"Then, if you think it's all right, I'm going to call the hotel and leave them a note that says we'll see them for Sunday dinner. Four okay?"

Carole grinned and kissed him fiercely. "Four is perfect. And tonight, you're going to take your loving wife out to dinner. Who knows? You might get lucky."

"I'm already pretty lucky." Burt pulled her close and relaxed into the sofa. "We need to tell Finn that he's grounded for lying and that Kurt will get the same punishment for the same reason."

"Two weeks? Starting Monday, so they're serving their sentences at the same time?"

"Yeah. And we can discuss the policy on significant others and sex over dinner tomorrow."

Carole laughed quietly. "I married a good man, Burt Hummel."


End file.
